


unfaithful

by Queentargaryen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queentargaryen/pseuds/Queentargaryen
Summary: Sakura is surprised to see Sasuke as the senior associate of the law firm she is supposed to start working for. All of her feelings start to come back 10 years after he abandoned her. Sasuke finds out, that somethings are never truly behind you, when he starts falling back in love with her and his past comes back to hunt him. The biggest issue for her? He is already married. AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 33
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

Unfaithful

"So, why should we hire you, Haruno-san?"

"As you can see on my resume, I just graduated summa cum laude of my class from Konoha University, I did extensive work at the university's legal clinic, including the notorious case Yamato v. Root, for which I was acting attorney, and here you can see the legal column I was writing for the Fire Nation Times, in summary, I think I'd be a great addition to this law firm" The pink headed girl smiled as she explained to the Human Resources manager interviewing her, she still had to have another interview with the other Senior associate of the firm, but considering she already had someone on the inside, she was as good as in, this was just a formality.

Or so she thought as a tall man in a dark suit entered the office she was in, interrupting her flow.

She stared in disbelief. Utterly in shock as Sasuke Uchiha walked into her job interview, and never even glanced at her. "I'll take it from here Kabuto" he said, motioning to dismiss the man, who instead took a seat on a chair in the back of the office. HR was his job after all. Sasuke scoffed at his action.

She hadn't seen this man since their high school graduation. She analyzed his face, he was always handsome as a teenager, but he looked like a model now. Strong chiseled jaw, roman nose, deep midnight eyes, with the longest eyelashes, millions of girls would kill to have. His dark hair covered part of his face, and fell in on the back, reaching his strong neck, as opposed to the spiky hair he bore back in the day. He looked like he worked out a lot despite the obvious lack of a left arm. I wonder what happened to him. She thought.

His black jacket was well fitted and expensive, his gray shirt and thin black tie emphasized how well toned his chest was underneath, she then saw placed on his right hand, what she assumed was a wedding ring. Wrong hand of course, but it's not like he'd have a choice.

He didn't seemed to recognize her. So she moved to say "I know y..." but was interrupted.

"Not now." He said sternly. "What would you say is your biggest weakness, Haruno"

She had practiced for this question many times before. It was a textbook job interview question for gods sake! So then why couldn't she think of an appropriate answer? "My weakness?" She asked nervously. "My biggest weakness is that I... I..."

By this point he had already dismissed her as ordinary. And his law firm definitely did not hire ordinary attorneys. 28 and just recently graduated? And a nervous wreck too, that wouldn't do in court. He grabbed his pen and made a note on her resume.

"I just..." she started, but was interrupted once more, by a loud blond barging in the office.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto!" She was glad to have been distracted. She stood up to greet the man. The only guy in the history of court, that could pull off wearing an orange blazer, she decided. She moved to shake his hand, but was pulled instead for back cracking bear-hug.

"I've missed you!" Naruto said, without releasing her.

How inappropriate. And old flame perhaps? Sasuke thought. Looking at Kabuto who simply shrugged.

"When I saw that you'd graduated from law school I just thought we gotta have you in the firm, ya know?!"

"Well you just interrupted my interview" She said embarrassed, as she gave Sasuke an apologetic look.

"Nonsense! Let's do this over coffee! You come too Teme". Naruto said as he wrapped his around around the petit woman's shoulders.

Things like this shouldn't really happen in law firms. But Kabuto wouldn't say anything. Naruto and Sasuke might both be the Senior associates of the place, but it was Naruto who made all this possible.

As the three of them walked down to the building's coffee shop, Sakura couldn't help but to marvel at the impressiveness of their practice. With impeccable white marble floors, glass separating each of the small office spaces, metallic silver decorating all the small surfaces. Only one office had black curtains covering it from view. She guessed even without looking at the name plate just who it belonged to.

x

Sasuke sat down at a table for three and tried to concentrate on his phone, looking at his unread emails, while the two others ordered their drinks. He knew coffee wasn't excellent for the body, he did indulged in it every now and then, but then, even if he wanted, his stomach wouldn't let him have any caffeine right now, his stomach had been doing somersaults all morning.

Of course he recognized her name. As soon as Naruto handed him her file. Who else had that annoyingly obvious but well suited name? He walked in on her interview on a whim. But his heart felt like it fell to the bottom of his stomach when he saw her strawberry blonde-pink locks. Her face hadn't changed at all since the last time he saw it, even thought it was ten years ago.

He was annoyed at himself for the still harbored feelings of guilt he felt by looking at her. It reminded him of the Last day. The day he left the city of Konoha to join a motorcycle gang. Left his family home, friends, and, a crying begging girlfriend behind. It all seemed so stupid of him now. It was all before his accident and Naruto brought him back to his senses.

Naruto of course didn't know the history when he demanded they hire her at their firm. He was so surprised to see her become an attorney, she was always going on and on about how she was going to be a doctor. Then again he did used to say he would become a cop him self.

He couldn't take his eyes of her. Standing in line waiting to order. Her white skirt clung to the curves of her hips and backside deliciously, her matching blazer was tight around her middle, emphasizing how ridiculously small her waist was. Her red undershirt provided enough coverage for her breasts, displaying her cleavage just enough to still be considered formal.

He watched as Naruto placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I was so excited to see you! I couldn't sleep at all last night thinking about it" they were so loud he was able to hear them all the way from where he was seated.

She laughed, and weakly punched his arm in return.

Not an old flame, but perhaps a mistress then? Sasuke thought. And he hired her to have her around the office, cheap. He blamed his irritation to the inappropriateness of it all. They couple, got their drinks and retreated back to the table.

"I told everyone at the family dinner you're a lawyer now, they were all so surprised!" Naruto said as he sat down unceremoniously.

"Oh that reminds me!" Sakura said, taking a seat next to Sasuke, and looking through the contents of her large handbag. "Here, for Hinata and the baby!" She produced a small gift box and handed it to blond.

Not a mistress then, if she knows his family and wife. Sasuke thought. Or a real shameless one. Sasuke had to ask him later just how they knew each other.

"You'll start tomorrow Sakura-chan, I have to be in court all day but Sasuke'll be there, right Teme?" Naruto said, as he elbowed Sasuke hard.

"Oh Uchiha-San I almost forgot to thank you for your time at the interview today" Sakura addressed him, bowing her head politely at him

"Sasuke" he answered with a tone as uninterested as he could muster.

"Oh no!" She waved her hands in front of her face embarrassed. "I could never call my boss by his name!"

"I'm not your boss" Sasuke replied. Suppressing his urge to mock at her widened eyes. "I'm technically your boss's boss" he smirked at her relief and blushed cheeks. He couldn't resist the urge to tease as he did all those years ago. "And if you're going to be so casual with the idiot here, you might as well call me by my name"

He is so beautiful. Sakura thought. His teasing brought her back memories. Which in turn made Sakura start to rethink accepting this job, and all of this awkward situation.

Naruto was dumbfounded and it showed on his face. He'd never heard Sasuke speak so many words to a would-be stranger.

"I have to get back to work" Sasuke said, getting up from his seat and walking away without saying anything. Leaving the two in silence to watch him walk away.

Really, working with an ex-girlfriend. Sasuke thought. What would my wife say...


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura felt terrible the next morning. It was as if all of her past embarrassments and mistakes were playing over and over inside her head, all night long. By the time she was supposed to wake up, she had gotten maybe 3 hours of sleep, if she was lucky. 

Walking out the shower she assessed herself in the mirror, she had to remind herself that she had been over Sasuke Uchiha for a long time, that he couldn’t affect her anymore, that she was an accomplished law school graduate now amongst other things. I’ll be fine, I’ll avoid Sasuke-kun like the plague and I’ll be fine. Besides it will be fun working with Naruto. The firm seems like a friendly enough place. 

So, she applied a cooling mask to her massive under-eye bags and make up to hide her lack of rest, and put on her lucky dress, a work-appropriate red bodycon dress for confidence. After all red had always been her color. 

Upon arriving, was received at the front desk this time by an unfriendly red headed, bespectacled receptionist, who scowled at her entrance, eyed her from head to toe, and rolled her eyes when Sakura introduced herself. 

“Mhmm right… newbie. Sit down, I’ll get you when I’m ready” The red-haired woman said, and continued to look at her computer, at what Sakura thought it looked more like social medial instead of work related. 

15 whole minutes passed before the receptionist decided it was time to call for someone to get Sakura from the waiting area. Few seconds later, an attractive long-haired blonde with baby-blue eyes walked out, and looked at the receptionist expectantly, who in turn, pointed at Sakura with her perfectly manicured finger, and resumed her activity. 

“Well, you’re late! Terrible first impression by the way, the Senior associate hates that, follow me!” Said the blonde as she wailed inside the actual offices. 

Sakura was annoyed at this point. Cha! she did that on purpose! She thought. She followed the blue-eyed woman into the entrance doors and tried to listen attentively as she was given the official tour of the facilities.

“That was the waiting area for clients mostly, of course someone will call you and take the client to your office, when you have one. This in the center is the break area, that behind the bar is our humble coffee machine, of course if you want good coffee the best option is to go down to the coffee shop in the first floor, which most people do. Restroom is on the back here, and right across from here you’ll find your office” She pointed to a small office on the corner. All offices were arranged in a circle around the break area, separated by glass panels instead of walls, completely visible to anyone.

Sakura walked into her assigned office, it was furnished simply with a minimalist black desk and luxurious white chairs on either side.

“And this is for you…” She was handed a large box containing her newly printed business cards, that read: 

U&U Attorneys at Law  
HARUNO SAKURA J.D.   
Civil Law Attorney.

Sakura was engrossed in her thoughts, trying to decide how the missing title in her name made her feel. She was so used to seeing her name end with a M.D. if felt strange to keep that a secret.

“Alright, so I’m Ino Yamanaka, I’m a paralegal, but I work here as an assistant on account of my awesome skills, I’ll be yours and two other Junior associate’s assistant, so don’t be getting any ideas, I won’t get your coffee, or pick up your dry cleaning and what not, I have more important things to do, I have all the connections with the attorney general’s office, and pretty much every single private investigator in the area, so that is my job, you might have been a genius in law school or whatever, but I’ve been here longer, and I know how to work the system, got it forehead?” 

Ino knew she had to be assertive to deal with egocentric lawyers who always seemed to think they were hotshots simply for graduating. She felt pretty confident as this one seemed the be left wide-eyes and open mouthed at her insult. 

I was obviously mistaken about the friendliness of this place. Sakura thought. But there was something refreshing about Ino’s attitude of not taking crap from anyone. 

Ino was taken aback when the pinkette simply gave her an honestly kind smile, said “Nice to meet you! I’m looking forward to working with you, I just hope that your pig-headedness is not contagious” and dared to extend her hand in greeting.

“Ha! I think I might just get along with ya!” She laughed, brushing her long ponytail back with elegance. “Get settled and let’s go get a coffee so we can go on, ne?” 

“I’m okay, shall we?” Sakura responded. She was guided by Ino back into the break area and handed a cup to pour herself some coffee. “Ne, Ino? Does everyone in this officer look like a model? I’m serious, the last time I saw so many attractive people under the same roof was, well never” She continued with a nervous smile, leaning against the centered bar-table with her hand on her cheek.

“Mmm? Feeling inadequate here, Sakura-san?” The blonde said, a hint of cattiness evident in her baby-blue eyes.

“Ha ha ha, just Sakura please and … noooo!” She responded nervously, although she did, in fact. Ino had the kind of body she had always wished to have when younger: curvy, busty and tall. So did the red-haired receptionist. She had come to terms with loving her body just as it was, by the time she came an adult, but in this situation in was difficult not to feel self-conscious. To think she had to come to work with these people every single day. 

“Karin and I are the only two other females of the firm, so you won’t have to feel too intimidated” Ino said grinning. “The rest of the guys are pretty cool, once you get to know them, although Kiba is a shameless flirt so, careful” 

“Karin, huh?” Sakura asked, wondering what the deal was with the hostile front desk attendant. 

“Yup, you just met her out front, she always acts as if she owns the place, she is the receptionist, she doesn’t do much, that’s when she bothers to show up, really, she might be the boss’s wife, but she is definitely not the owner” 

Sakura choked and spat out her coffee. “She is Sasuke’s wife?!” 

“Yeah, I share in your disappointment girl, she works here to keep an eye on him” Ino said as she leaned in the bar next to Sakura.

“Does he like… sleep around?” Sakura wondered. 

“What, no. I mean he doesn’t with me, and if he doesn’t with me, I mean” She explained as she gestured towards her body, as if it was something obvious and gave Sakura a little wink. “But I digress, she has a massive inferiority complex, extremely jealous and insecure, she’ll definitely try to rip you to pieces”

That explains the lack of girls around the office. Sakura thought, and said “I guess having your spouse around the office needlessly is pretty tacky” 

Unbeknownst to the two, someone else was listening in, at least for the last few parts. Sasuke was standing next to a pillar, watching the pair from behind. A scowl deep in his face, he took a sip from his mug and continued to listen in. 

“So, Naruto-san is the other Senior associate, he will come in any moment now, before court, he will call a meeting, and he and Uchiha-san will assign the cases available, you’d be lucky if you get to do research for another associate’s case, Uchiha-san doesn’t like to assign cases to Junior associates until the prove themselves worthy” Ino explained.

Coincidentally at that moment, Naruto walked in the floor, in black pants and orange blazer, leaving Sakura to wonder if he had several ones of just wore the same suit two days in a row. 

“Good morning everyone” He announced. “Sakura-chan! Looking lovely as always.” He was almost yelling, as he approached the pinkette and brought her in on a one-handed hug and held his arm over her shoulders.

Sakura was embarrassed, with everyone now walking out of their offices to watch, but she did always feel reassured with Naruto’s displays of affection, it was just the way he was.

Sasuke walked in from behind and cleared in throat, pushing Naruto to the side and taking a stand between his friend and Sakura. None of this on my watch idiot. He thought.

“Have any announcements teme?” Naruto said to begin the meeting. Unaffected by the interaction. 

“Ah, as you might know, the trial for the case Konoha hospital v. Senju is coming up, pretty much medical malpractice suit, doctor says she had not choice to save patients life, hospital board is siding the patient. Because of the notoriety of the case I’m on it, Naruto still has his wrong full termination case with Shikamaru as second chair, Kiba continue to work with Shino on that animal abuse claim, get it dismissed before trial, the rest of you, do paperwork, that’s all”

“Wait, I want Sakura-chan as second chair for your case teme” Naruto said.

Sakura’s was left wide eyed at the last part. She was fully prepared to not be assigned a case, as per Ino’s explanation, but she had not expected Naruto to intercede.

“I… don’t need a second chair” Sasuke said seriously. Sakura thought she could almost see a dark aura of killing intent coming from him. Daggers shooting from his eyes.

“Aaaaa I think you do, that’s all everyone, good work!” He replied, looking at Sakura with a shit-eating grin. 

Sasuke was scowling, but instead of saying anything he turned around and left. The blond uncharacteristically smirked and gave Sakura a small wink before taking his leave too. 

“Just what the fuck was that all about?” Ino said, voicing Sakura’s own thoughts.

“I really don’t know…” Sakura said. 

“You didn’t tell me you know the big boss!” 

“Naruto? Am yeah, his wife and I were roommates in college” Sakura explained, walking back to her officer and taking a seat behind her desk.

“You know his wife? I’ve only ever seen her at the Christmas party. She doesn’t say much does she?” Ino asked, wiggling her eyebrows and taking a seat from across.

“Careful Ino, you don’t want to seem like a gossip” Sakura answered teasing. “She is… the sweetest person you can ever meet, she is so kind, and caring, really the perfect match for a guy like Naruto, but she is really shy thought, I practically had to force those two together”

“Ow that was sweet. And Naruto-san? How do you know him?” 

“He was my best friend during college, he was in one of my freshman classes and we became pretty inseparable after that, but we lost touch after graduation, he only called me a few days ago to meet up and offered me the job” Sakura was grinning by then, and blushing as she tended to do. She was truly grateful for the opportunity Naruto had given her. Not so many recent graduates had the luxury of starting out in a law firm of this caliber.

Ino made a mock scandalous face, excited to finally have some drama around the office. “Ha? Are you guys hooking up?” 

“No! He’s my friend! And I would never hook up with a married man, that’s terrible Ino!” 

“Nah, what a disappointment, and here I thought you were kind of exciting forehead” 

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much if you are still reading this. Please don't forget to leave your thoughts in a comment.   
> what can I do better? where do you think this should go?


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was angry. Angry at Naruto for putting him down like that in front of their whole firm, for being forced to work with his mistress! For accommodating her in the office right across from his, where he couldn't help but to stare at her all throughout the day; He was also angry at himself for choosing glass panels when decorating the firm, making said visibility possible, and perhaps at his own inability (or reluctance) to close his curtains to stop it.

He was exhausted, he barely had any sleep the night before. Her teary face came to him every time he attempted to close his eyes, saying please don't leave over and over. Images of the nights they spent together in their youth, fumbling around each other, full of inexperience and desire came to him, causing him bodily reactions he didn't really want to have, and making the couch where he slept incredibly uncomfortable. Other images started to fill his mind after, images of his friend fisting a handful of pink locks from behind while be grunted against her. It was nauseating really.

He remembered Sakura as a pure little thing, who didn't even dare to make excuses to her parents to be able to spend more time with her boyfriend because it was dishonest, and liars were the worst kind of people. And now there she was, having an affair, ruining a marriage between two of the best people Sasuke had ever met.

And really what other explanation could there be for all the special treatment? Naruto was that kind of person, he knew. Overly friendly and generous, but he'd never seen him been so extremely affectionate with anyone other than his wife.

He would have to go speak to her soon enough, if there were going to be working on the case. It was almost 5pm and there she was seated on top of her desk, her short dressed rising even higher showing up her creamy long legs, gossiping away with Yamanaka as she had done the entire day. Sasuke decided he couldn't waste more time in other people's indiscretions, he had work to do, so he walked to her office, briefcase in hand and said "Sakura with me now, Yamanaka I need the prosecutors list of witness for the case before you leave for the day" and continued walking toward the elevator without looking back to see if she'd followed.

Sakura grabbed her purse and hurried to him. "Where are we going, boss?" She asked squeezing in between the closing elevator doors he hadn't bothered to hold for her.

"Coffee" he answered coldly.

Once the doors closed, she leaned her back against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her chest and said "Listen Sasuke... I ... I don't know if you remember, but... back in high school I was..."

"Why wouldn't I remember?" He interrupted. Of course, anyone would be perfectly able to remember their teenage sweetheart of 4 years, even if it was a whole decade later, barring an aneurysm or something.

"I just... thought... you didn't seem to recognize..."

"Do you always stutter this much now? It's annoying" Sasuke said rudely. Looking to his phone to avoid looking at what he knew would be a blushed, indignant, Sakura. He stepped outside right as the doors opened.

Instead of taking a place in line to order, Sasuke sat down at a table, pulling out documents from his briefcase and organizing them into piles. I thought we came for coffee... Sakura thought, standing in front of him, fidgeting with her bag.

"I'm going to get a latte; would you like anything?" She asked.

The raven-haired man didn't even look up as he said. "Coffee, black"

Okay Mr Arrogant. She thought, dragging herself to the task on hand.

Sakura returned quickly with two coffee cups, and a cupcake in a small paper bag, which for lack additional hands, she had to carry with her teeth.

The table was completely covered in piles of documents by then, no space so that she could set down the cups.

Ignoring her predicament, he started. "Court starts tomorrow at 8am sharp, be there early, judge Hatake is presiding, he has a hatred for unpunctuality that rivals my own, so don't be trying to pull things like this morning" which was a lie, of course, judge Hatake was notorious for his constant tardiness.

And just how did he know I was late? She thought. He wasn't there was he? The small paper bag was starting to slip past her teeth by then, still not able to put the cups down.

"I need 4 chronologically organized sets of copies of every document in this table, bound in different folders with cover sheets" He could've easily have asked his assistant to do the work, maybe if he'd been able to concentrate at all that day he would have, but he was forced to take a second chair and he wasn't going to give her an important task just because she was hooking up with his friend. If anything, he'd do the opposite. Give her the most menial task he can think of, to keep her occupied enough to stay out of his case.

She noodled quickly in response, forgetting for a second about the bag she was biting down on. It only took that one second, the cupcake bag slipped past her lips, she instinctively tried to stop, swinging her entire arm to the side to prevent it from hitting the table, she didn't want the original documents covered in frosting, but of course, her hand was already occupied, the sudden movement causing the cup to spill piping hot coffee right on Sasuke's chest.

"What the F... arrrg " he gritted his teeth as the scalding liquid hurt like hell. He stood up quickly trying to separate his drenched shirt from making contact with his skin.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" Pulling out a handkerchief from her purse and pressing it to his chest and stomach, trying to at least soak up some of the offending liquid. "I was just trying to..."

He glared at her, taking the handkerchief from her hand abruptly. "Save it" Sasuke said between his gritted teeth. He grabbed his suitcase and walked away, leaving a mortified Sakura behind.

He didn't return. After an hour passed it became evident, he wasn't coming back, so she went back to offices to complete the work he had ordered her to do. The lights were out and the offices completely empty. Sakura couldn't help but to cuss at herself internally for what a terrible first day she just had.

X

Sasuke walked into his apartment to his wife and Suigetsu, one of the paralegals of the office, sharing a drink on the kitchen table. A common event at the residence.

"Hey Sasuke, looking terrible today, what happened to ya?" Said the white-haired man, grinning like an idiot at the sight of the usually immaculate Sasuke, stained in coffee.

"Spilled coffee" he offered no more explanations in return. He simply walked into the bedroom grabbed a fresh shirt and went toward his home office.

He paid no attention to his wife, who did not acknowledge his entry either. She was dress in boxers and a thin white tank top, and Suigetsu thought that any other man would be angered at the scene of his wife scantily dressed in such company, no matter what the state of the relationship.

He couldn't even begin to feel guilty for ogling at his friends wife.

It should be pointed out that Karin was an attractive woman, red fiery hair, voluptuous, he noted how thin the material of her shirt was, leaving nothing to the imagination. It was no secret Suigetsu had a thing for her, and the fact that she only had eyes for Sasuke, at least in the past, only made him want her more.

Karin said nothing as she prepared some tea and offered Suigetsu a cup with a gentle smile on her face. He knew her very well, from before and after Sasuke, and gentle smiles where not exactly Karin's thing. And from her attitude towards him, the way she carried herself, and the blankets and pillows in the couch inside Sasuke's office, he determined with certainty that Karin hadn't had sex in a very long time. That thought definitely made him smile.

X

Sasuke walked confidently inside court room number 10, exactly 30 minutes before the scheduled trial, which meant he should still have about an hour before Judge Kakashi deigned to show up, he was expecting to find it empty. He almost twisted his neck when a light shade of pink caught his eye.

She was seated on what was supposed to be his chair, leaned back as fair as the chair would go with her legs rested on the table. She smiled enthusiastically at him upon seeing him, said. "Morning boss" and handed him a cup.

"I'm not your boss" he said taking the offered cup with distrust and standing next her and waiting for her to move.

"Sure... listen Sasuke, I'm sorry about yesterday" she said lowering her legs at the same time and moving to the adjacent chair.

"Hn" he sat next to her. "Where are folders I requested"

"Here" Sakura answered, handing him one folder instead of the four he'd requested. "I did you one better and figured you were asking for them to submit to the plaintiff, the judge and records, so I sent them this morning, this is your copy, please note the index and numbered pages I created for accessibility"

"Hn... how obsequious of you" He answered unimpressed.

Sakura knew what he was trying to pull. She figured he would try to give her tasks, that one would consider to be beneath her, until she decided to give up being second chair to his case. He wasn't happy about her presence, and made no secret of it at the meeting, and she wasn't exactly thrilled to be working with him. But she'd be damned if she walked away from a case because of a man.

"Also... I was studying up on your strategy, and I think it's very good, but I think we should focus I but more on the ..."

He didn't allow her to finish. "I don't need advice from beginners"

Jerk. She thought but she held her tongue. She didn't know how long Sasuke had been working on this case, but he must know what he is doing, he was always the most competent person she knew.

The trail started, and Sasuke seemed to be dominating, exuding confidence as he walked in front of the jury. Everything about him screamed I know what I'm doing. From his exemplary posture, to his perfectly tailored dark suit, to his eloquence in questioning the witness. He ended his questioning and gave a little smile to the jury, half of which was already smitten with the handsome raven-haired attorney.

Taking full advantage of his looks huh. He never used to do that when younger, he always seemed to consider the attention his looks attracted unwanted and annoying. I guess whatever helps you win the case, right?

Even the plaintiff's attorney seemed to be infatuated with the dark-haired man, she blushed when he looked at her on the way back to his seat.

"No more questions for this witness your honor" Sasuke said as he sat down. Fully confident that his line of questioning went exactly on the direction he planned for the case.

"Ammm actually I have a couple of questions for the witness, if I may..." Sakura announced for the judge.

"You May... Miss?" Judge Hakate said, eying the pinkette attorney, who stood up nervously.

Sasuke's eyes were wide. He looked at her menacingly and said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" His voice almost a whisper, his arm moved to stop her.

"Trust me okay?" Sakura answered to him.

"No!" he whispered. But she roughly shook off his hand that had grabbed her by her blazer. And then to the judge, "Haruno Sakura, your honor"

Sasuke was pissed, she looked back at him after walking passed him and towards the podium, his eyes almost had a tint of red, he was so angry.

"Doctor... please explain one more time, why is it that Doctor Senju's procedure to restart the patient's heart once it had stopped is out of the norm" Sakura asked, addressing the Hospital Board director that Sasuke had questioned mere seconds before.

"Well the standard procedure is to use a defibrillator, continuing CPR and oxygen intubation, until either the patient is either stable or irreversible cessation of the heartbeat is determined. Senju ceased CPR after less than 2 minutes, and proceeded use a scalpel to open the patient's chest cavity, inserting her entire hand, and pumped the patient's heart by hand"

The jury and the crowd gasped at his crude explanation.

"But it saved the patient's life did it not?"

Sakura said, eyeing the plaintiff seated next to her attorney.

"Technically yes, but it's a highly risky technique, less than 5% survival rate, and in this case unnecessary, as I covered at length with your colleague just a few seconds ago, I think it was Tsunade's ego wanting to prove herself a better doctor"

"Yes, thank you I heard" She gave him a kind smile, and looked over to Sasuke, who was still scowling at her. Obviously working as a team was something new to him.

"So, let's go back to the beginning, Ms. Terumi wanted the surgery to enhance her breasts, something went wrong with the anesthesia, and she entered into cardiac arrest" Sakura said addressing the jury in a light tone, and then turned to the witness one more time. "Of course, any procedure that requires general anesthesia comes with its risks, it's common knowledge and disclosed in advance with the patient before the surgery. And rather than let her patient, and may I say friend, die, Doctor Tsunade determined it would be best to save her life even if it left Ms. Tekumi with an unsightly scar, I mean, if this is not a frivolous lawsuit I don't know what is, wouldn't you agree doctor?"

Sasuke was impressed, even if he tried to push the thought to the back of his head, she had deviated from his strategy, taken over his case! but the regality to which she seemed to be handling the questioning was... hot.

"I would not. Doctor Senju knew the proper procedures and chose to ignore them! She knew how important her appearance was to Mis Terumi! As an underwear model, the scar could seriously hinder her career, she derailed her whole life, and for what, for her ego or perhaps envy?" The expert witness said, he was vicious, he knew just how to surprise the jury with scandalous accusations.

"Doctor do you know why doctors' advice not to use illicit drugs before a surgery, in fact they require that a patient needs to been "clean" for a least 6 months before preparing for any surgery? of course you do, but I'm going to tell our jury, the risk, in this case for cocaine abuse and undergoing general anesthesia is that it can cause tissue compression, compartment syndrome, and neuropraxia. Did Ms. Terumi mentioned that she used to have a big cocaine problem?"

"Well... it was not... in her medical record" the doctor was stuttering now.

"Well it is here, medical record from last year, hospitalization due to cocaine overdose. Of course, she didn't disclose that to our Doctor Senju, but is it unreasonable to think she would still be using and that Doctor Senju noticed the side effects of the drug abuse after going under anesthesia? And that with the risk of using a defibrillator and causing pulmonary and cardiac necrosis, she decided the best course of action was to take an unorthodox but less damaging approach?"

"I... would need to see.."

"So, isn't it a bit narcissistic of your part to project your egomaniac tendencies to a kind doctor who was trying to do her best to save her friend!?"

"Aaam objection... she is badgering the witness..." the opposite attorney interfered, trying to save a bit of face in a case she knew she'd already lost.

"I'll allow it... Answer the question doctor"

"Ahem... perhaps"

"Thank you, nothing further your honor" Sakura said, walking back to her seat practically bouncing with adrenaline. It almost didn't matter that Sasuke was still giving her his look of doom. Because from where she was seated Tsunade was giving her a proud-knowingly smirk, and Judge Kakashi was smiling at her. She was so giddy.

"The court will call for the evidence of Ms. Terumi hospitalization for drug overdose, and perhaps even a drug test to confirm accusations. We will reconvene tomorrow 9am, for closing statements and delivering of verdict if the testing is ready by then, meeting adjourned" Said Judge Kakashi, taking a stand to leave, but not before looking over his shoulder to the attractive pink haired attorney, and gave her a little smile. It wasn't very often Hatake Kakashi was surprised.

Sakura saw him, and in return offered him, what she knew to be the most dashing smile at her disposal.

Moving up to a judge I see. Sasuke thought.

Tsunade Senju, took a stand to shake Sakura's hand. "That was very impressive. I don't remember that information being on the packet I presented to your firm"

"Hehe thank you" Said Sakura, shaking her hand enthusiastically, even before college, she had heard how legendary Doctor Senju was, she deserved the best defense possible.

"I recognize your type anywhere Miss Haruno." Said the blonde woman, squinting to her as if trying to see her more clearly. "I'll be getting in touch with you, maybe we can get a drink something"

x

To say that Sasuke was annoyed would be underestimating the ordeal. He was used to getting the congratulating elations, not having to share into the spotlight with anyone else. He took special notice in the looks judge Hatake gave the tiny pink haired girl. It literally made him groan. Why am I so worked up about this whole thing? So, what if she was having an affair? Or two? What was it about that, that makes me so... angry? He thought.

With everyone waking out of the court room, he took his leave as well, gathering his paperwork into his briefcase, not even glancing over to Sakura, she was at least expecting some snarky comment or something about her bold actions.

She caught up to him in the parking lot. About to get into his luxurious but understated black car.

"Sasuke! Listen I know I might have crossed some boundaries, but I think..."

As usual, he didn't let her finish. "You think?! You derailed my case!"

"You're going to win the case thanks to my argument, what do you mean derailed!?"

"I just... I don't know who you think you are to just waltz in here and do as you please! Flirting with judge Kakashi to get an advantage! Cheap!"

She was officially offended. "Didn't I just see you flirting with the jury a few moments ago?! What the hell is your problem with me? Is because we used to..." Hypocrite

"You just think you can come here, to my firm, take my case, and I'll say nothing, just because you're Naruto's whore!"

She tensed at the insult. Looked down and tried but failed to remember her anger management techniques.

"Asshole..." she exhaled, the word almost a whisper. And then she moved, too much in close proximity to Sasuke for him to react.

Her fist made contact with his cheek. Hard. Sending him stumbling back against his car. She felt the bones of his cheek bone crack a little.

But couldn't feel concerned about his wellbeing. What kind a person says that!? She thought and simply walked away to her own car.

Sasuke heard the delicate clacking of her high heels as she walked away. And thought, for what would be only the second time in his entire life. I might have fucked up.

\-------------------

Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to leave your thoughts in a comment. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Story is unabated


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura knew she shouldn’t have done that. She had punched the lights off the senior attorney of the firm she’d just being hired at. She drove herself home in a trance, completely absorbed in her thoughts. In retrospective, there were many things that she should have maybe done differently, starting with maybe listing Sasuke as a conflict of interest on the NDA human resources made her sign. That could possibly bring her some problems, but it seemed like he was pretending not to know her, and she knew exactly the kind of ex she didn’t want to be. 

Damn... and I was so lucky to get hired too. Naruto probably had to pull some strings to get me here. My god! Naruto! What if he tells him! How can I face him now… and what if Sasuke files an assault suit against me!? I could probably hit him back a harassment suit, whatever I’m probably fired, but I mean! The things he said. She thought.

Her mind was going over and over all the possible scenarios her momentary lapse of judgment might have caused. She didn’t even notice, until she got home, that her hand hurt like a mother. It had been such a long time since she had to punch someone, and this was definably going to leave a bruise on her knuckles. 

Her phone buzzed in her purse with a text message that read: 

Sakura-chan family dinner tomorrow 8pm u in? – Naruto 

And she probably shouldn’t. She had already been accused of inappropriate behavior by Sasuke. But she wasn’t about to change how she was with her friend because of some evil-minded jerk. So, before she could give it much thought, she replied:

Sure, I’m in. Can’t wait to meet the baby. 

♦

Naruto went into the firm the next day, slightly earlier than normal, and spotted Sasuke laying on the couch of his unusually dark office.

“Hey Teme! Good job on the case! I hear the prosecution is asking for a settlement now… eh? The fuck happened to your face?” he noticed Sasuke’s incredibly swollen cheek with a dark bruise starting to settle under his left eye. “Mmm… you’re not getting involved with those people again… are you?” he asked while turning on the light switch to seem him better.

“Tch headache! Turn it off!” Sasuke said.

“Did you sleep here? What happened?”

“Why did you hire her?” Sasuke asked, ignoring the previous question. He moved to a seated position still resting his head on the back of the couch.

“Hire who? Sakura-chan? We were best friends in college! She is awesome, isn’t she? I heard she kicked ass in yesterday’s trial!”

“You never mentioned her…”

“Yeah, bit of a sore subject” Said the blond, moving his arm to scratch the back of his head. “I was young and sort of in love with her, she rejected me. She was the one that got me and Hinata together ya know? So, it worked out for the best, but we lost touch after graduation”

“Hn… I thought she just graduated this year, so then you rekindled your relationship behind your wife’s back, asshole” 

“What the fuck!” Naruto seriously wanted to punch him for saying things like that, but he controlled himself, noticing the already injured man.

“Are you not? Why did you assign her to my top case? And you’re always touching her and stuff…” Sasuke had to admit, his reasoning sounded weak and silly once he’d voiced it.

“Cuz she is my friend and a medical doctor you idiot! I thought her medical knowledge would be helpful in such a public case like this”

“She’s a doctor?” Sasuke asked in a more relaxed tone. He brought his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the headache that was worsening by the second. 

“Yeah, graduated early and everything, I don’t know why but a few years ago she went back to grad school to study law, but the knowledge is there ya know?” 

“And you’re not sleeping together…” the raven-haired man muttered weakly. 

“No!” Naruto yelled. “You know I love my wife! Wait… you didn’t tell Sakura-chan that did ya?!” Naruto asked, completely amazed at his friend’s stupidity.

“Ah.” Sasuke answered in confirmation.

“Well that explains the damage” Naruto had the nerve to laugh at him. “Sakura-chan can be really scary as I remember” he shook his head, then rested his hands behind his head. “Ne Teme, you owe Sakura-chan an apology” He completed in a serious tone. 

“Ah” and Sasuke knew he did, whatever the case was, he knew he had no right calling her out like that, but in the field of apologizing Sasuke was truly lost. “I’ll figure something out”

“Yeah maybe you can figure something out before family dinner tonight! She’s coming, you guys should too” Naruto said, back to his cheerful self, and gave him a small nudge of encouragement. “Go home for now, I’m sure Sakura-chan can handle the rest of the negotiations” 

And for once Sasuke did as he was told. He went back to his apartment, since his headache did not seem to be going away anytime soon. He unlocked the door and walked in, expecting to find the apartment empty.

Karin walked out of the bedroom as soon as he opened the door. “Sasuke? What…” she said confused as to why he’d be home at such hours but noticed his face. “What happened?! Are you okay? Oh my god Sasuke does it hurt!?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it” He answered, it was for this same reason he didn’t come home before, Karin tended to make a bigger deal of things than they required, it hadn’t occur to him that the bruise might look worse the next day. 

“Tell me what happened! Did Orochimaru…” Karin said, trying to hold back her accumulating tears. 

“No” Sasuke replied then sighed. “I… walked into a door” he offered.

Karin gave him an unconvinced looked, and said “Sasuke…” 

“I’m fine, really” He said patting her head gently. “I’m just going to rest for a while”

His affectionate actions made her smile. She couldn’t really remember the last time they had contact, and it moved her causing a small flush to spread on her cheeks, before her expression changed into something Sasuke couldn’t make out, confusion, concern, guilt maybe, but he couldn’t dwell on it, since his headache was killing him by that point. 

Whatever she seemed to have remembered, made her shake her head to compose herself, she readjusted her glasses and said “I gotta go to the office Sasuke, but I do really…”

“I know you do” He answered before she could finish her sentence. Because whatever was happening between the two, Sasuke knew she cared for him, as he did to her. 

Sasuke waited for her to leave and close the door, before walking into the bedroom, his ailment did warrant the use of a bed, so he laid face down into the large bed at the center of the bedroom, he touched the familiar soft sheets they had chosen months before, then wrapped his hand under a pillow to get comfortable. 

There, he felt something underneath, then pulled it out to inspect it, and saw a small plastic square turn up. 

A condom wrapper.   
♦

Family dinner was a regular even at the Uzumaki household. A tradition Naruto kept even after his parents passed. For some time, family dinners consisted only of himself and his godfather, but as an adult, Naruto came to consider a myriad of people family members, and so Friday nights were usually spent, drinking and dinning in the rotating company of whoever was available at that time. This particular dinner’s guest list included Shikamaru and his wife, Sasuke and his wife, if she wanted to show up which she usually didn’t, and Sakura. 

“I’m worried about Sakura” said his wife, as she was preparing the food for her soon to be incoming guests, while her husband held their baby. “I don’t want her to feel like the odd one out between a bunch of married couples”

“Don’t worry! She won’t” said Naruto. “It’s not like we’re all going to be talking to our spouses, ignoring the rest of ‘em” 

“Still, maybe we should’ve invited someone else. I might be able to talk Neji-niisan into coming last minute, maybe set them up!” Hinata chirped.

“You know Neji doesn’t like you meddling into his ‘love’ life like that” He responded, placing a gently hand on the small of his wife’s back. 

“I know, but wouldn’t they look cute together?” 

“Nah I don’t know about that…” Naruto answered, even if his romantic feelings for Sakura were long gone, she always held a soft spot in his heart, and he would always feel protective about her. 

“I think someone is here, can you get the door? I’m pretty much done here” Hinata said, a few seconds before there was an actual know on their door. 

“Really Hina, I don’t know how you do that…”

Naruto opened the door, to find Sasuke standing outside, his black eye even more prominent than the last time he saw him. 

“Tss teme she got you good!” the blond mentioned, as he motioned for his friend to come in. He had been the victim of a few punches by Sakura himself, but he never spotted a black eye like that. “What did you say to her? She must have been pretty angry if she hit you right in the face.” 

Sasuke sighed, he almost didn’t show up. He hadn’t figured out what he would say to her. “I sort of… called her a whore…” he muttered, looking down to avoid looking embarrassed. 

“Bastard… you really had it coming, you’re lucky I’m holding the baby, or I’d make the other eye match” Naruto threaten. 

“How’s he doing by the way” Sasuke said, grabbing the baby’s hand and toying with it, partially trying to change the subject.

“Oh, he’s great, he sleeps through the night now and everything” Naruto answered. 

They sat down at the dinner table, with Naruto going on and on about baby Boruto, and how he smiled all the time, and was pretty smart for a 6-month-old baby, and how the transition to food was going smoothly. It wasn’t until 15 minutes into the conversation he noticed Sasuke came alone. “Your wife’s not here?” He asked.

“No, she had to go out or something” Sasuke replied, briefly considering telling Naruto about the condom wrapper he found in their bed. But he decided not to, Naruto’s family dinner was hardly the place to talk about something like that.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Shikamaru and his wife. Temari, whose name Sasuke always manage to forget for some reason, announced her newly found pregnancy, which engrossed the group in a conversation of parenthood, pregnancy cravings, baby must haves, while Sasuke mostly stayed silent. He held his arms out to borrow baby Boruto from his very talkative father and bounced him up and down from his lap much to the infant’s amusement.

“And you, Sasuke? Have you and Karin thought about having one of your own?” Temari asked him.

Sasuke always imagined himself having a big family of his own, he liked children. But the concept of family seemed to be getting further and further away from him the older he got. The subject had not even come out with the woman who was now his wife. He always imagined someone else as the mother of his children, it was a goal he had set on his mind: do what he had to do about Orochimaru, his brother, leaving the outlaw world, then go back to the girl who hunted his dreams since he was a teenager. But that was years ago and leaving left consequences he couldn’t have predicted. So, he buried that thought, underneath responsibilities and duties he had to uphold, and continued to live for years without thinking about the hypothetical cute children with dark hair and green eyes. 

“I don’t think Karin w…” he almost responded to the group, interrupted by a knock on the door and the entrance of none other than Sakura, wide eyed and blushing, she seemed surprised he was even there, as she held a bottle of wine and brown gift bag close to her chest.

“Sorry no one answered the door, so I just came in, hope that’s okay” She said, addressing everyone in the dining room, but avoiding Sasuke’s eyes. 

“Sure thing! Sakura-chan I’m glad you made it!” Naruto said, standing up and hugging the pinkette. 

“Sakura-chan! It’s so good to see you, how long has it been!?” Hinata chirped in higher voice than any of her guest had ever made her do, and wrapped her arms around Sakura and her husband, the three of them locked in an awkward three person embrace. 

“Hinata! Too long! You look lovely, motherhood suits you!” Sakura answered, disentangling herself from the hug. “Now where is that cute baby of yours!?” 

Naruto scratched his face and turn to look at Sasuke, who was still holding the baby. The sight was endearing for her she had to admit. Sasuke looked down and held the baby in front of his face in offering, still unable to meet her eyes. 

Naruto grabbed his son instead and brought him to Sakura’s arms. “This is Boruto” he introduced. 

“Naruto! Aw he looks just like you! He is so adorable!” She pressed the baby’s face to her own. “Who knew you had it in you to make something so cute!!” 

“Nah, he has my eyes and hair, but the rest is all Hinata ya know?” 

“I’m so happy for you two!” Sakura said, wiping a small tear from her eye.

“I’m going to put him down to sleep” Said Hinata, taking her baby back into her arms. “It’s a little late for this little guy, we were waiting so you could meet”

“Sorry I was late, bye Boruto” 

“I’m so proud of you, you know? You always wanted a family, and now you have one, it’s just so…” She was unable to continue, if she did, there would have been no stop to her crying, so she composed herself. 

“I know Sakura-chan” Naruto answered. 

Sasuke thought he couldn’t have been more wrong, after witnessing the whole interaction. It was obvious that they all had some very deep connection, but it was so far from what he had suspected he couldn’t help to feel embarrassed again. Why his mind went for the most impure explanation, he didn’t know.

And so, after introductions, dinner continued without his interference. Old friends catching up, and new acquaintances presented. They continued with drinks after the meal, and after a few glasses, Sasuke stood up and walked to the door.

“Are you leaving Sasuke, you haven’t said anything all night!” Naruto complained.

“No, I’m just going out for a smoke” He responded. He needed some air to clear his thoughts. So many things needed to be fix happened in only a few days, but the only thing he could seem to think of was Sakura. It’s so fucked up. He thought.

His train of thought was interrupted by the appearance of said girl behind him. “Smoking kills you know?” She said to him. 

“Ah” he answered in confirmation and took another drag from his cigarette, before putting it down and stepping on it. Sasuke moved to face Sakura, he tried to organize a coherent sentence to word his apology, but she was too distracting. Her red crop top, and high wasted jeans showed a small portion of her waist he couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel under his touch. He ran his hand through his inky locks in exasperation.

“Listen Sasuke… I’m sorry” She said unexpectedly. 

“YOU’RE sorry?” he asked. He looked at her, eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“Yeah… I shouldn’t have punch you like that; it looks bad. I’m terribly sorry” she bowed a little as she continued. He didn’t even know what to say. 

Sakura pulled a small container from a brown bag she was carrying and asked, “May I?”   
He questioned her with his eyes. “It’s a pomade I made, it good against bruising, and it has a cooling effect to help with the pain”

He nodded his head yes, so she moved to coat her finger in the ointment and apply it gently to his face. He was, for once, glad because of the bruising, since the heat he felt on his face could only mean he was blushing madly. His heart threatening to beat out of his chest. 

“Thank you.” The black-haired man said when she was finished. It felt so good to have her hands on him, he almost complained when she removed her touch. “You don’t have to apologize, it was my fault, I had no right calling you that” 

“You’re right” She conceded. “But I’m sorry anyway, it was no excuse to hit you, violence is never the answer”

“Never?” He laughed at that. He could of at several situations where violence is the only answer, and he was sure Naruto would agree. But he didn’t voice his thoughts.

“I still deserved it though”

“Damn right you did” she agreed. 

“I’m sorry” He said. “and I shouldn’t have acted like I didn’t know you either, I just… didn’t know… what to say”

“It’s okay Sasuke-kun… it was a long time ago” The endearing suffix, made him smile, and brought his scrambling thoughts back together. It reminded him of simpler times, when he could act on his feelings. 

And right then, he finally figured out, why he’d been so angry at Naruto’s displays of affection towards the pink haired girl. Sasuke knew he was jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto walked out to his porch, to find Sakura and Sasuke having an amicably conversation, which made him glad, not only because he didn’t want to lose any of them in the firm, just imagining how difficult the office would become if these two didn’t make up made his head spin, but also because he was concerned for Sakura, Sasuke could be a complete asshole sometimes, but Naruto knew his heart was in the right place, he usually didn’t mean the insults he threw around. 

“There you are Sakura-chan, come back in, Hinata wanted to show you some baby pictures” Naruto said to the pinkette. 

“Yeah, coming” Sakura responded to the blond, then turn over to look at Sasuke one more time before going back inside. “You need to ice that, bring down the swelling” 

“So…? Everything Ok now?” he asked his brooding friend after Sakura was gone. 

“Sure. I think” Sasuke replied. Although he wasn’t, really. There were many things going on in his life right then, things he needed to figure out, starting with what he had found in Karin’s bed, and the fact that instead, all he could think of was Sakura’s delicate hand touching him, it was very concerning for him. I’m messed up. He thought

“You think? You did tell her you are sorry, right?” Naruto asked, crossing his arms around his chest and closing his eyes, trying to figure out this whole drama.

“Yeah… were on friendly terms I’d say” 

“Friendly huh? That’s unlike you” his blond friend mentioned. 

“And what makes you say that?” Sasuke questioned. 

“You’re a bit of a…” dick he wanted to say but decided against that. “Loner… I remember when we hired Shino it took you a whole year to learn his name, and even then, you barely even acknowledge him, it’s like you didn’t even noticed he was there”

“That’s because I didn’t notice he was there, he’s too quiet!…” Sasuke defended and continued. “but… I should tell you something, I guess…” Sasuke began, trying to find the best words to describe his past relationship to Sakura. “Sakura and I know each other… from before”

“You do? From…?” Naruto asked, confused and scratching the side of his cheek. 

Sasuke took a deep breath, formulating the best response he thought necessary to give Naruto. The two men didn’t have any secrets from each other, at least not intentionally, Naruto had definitely earned Sasuke’s trust, he had saved him from a life of criminal activity Sasuke didn’t know how to disentangle from. But this, his past with Sakura felt too personal, too intimate to share. Even so, this was Naruto, and Naruto always managed to get the truth out of him, one way or the other, so Sasuke choose the path of least resistance.   
“Sakura and I used to be together” The Uchiha said quietly. 

“Huh? Together like together? when?” why Sasuke always felt the need to give Naruto incomplete information, he never knew. 

“We were together back in high school, before I left, I hadn’t seen her since” he offered in explanation. 

“No Freaking Way!” the metaphorical gears started to turn inside Naruto, he started to remember his last own love confession to Sakura, during their Junior year in college. 

It had never been a secret that Naruto was in love with Sakura, they spent every free moment they had together, and during the third year in college, during a drunken bender, he began to question her about her feelings.

“I just… love you so much Sakura… why don’t you want me…?” He couldn’t bring himself to care what he sounded like under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol.

“I do love you Naruto…” Sakura said as she hugged him gently. “It’s just… not the way you do… or deserve… I’m broken Naruto”

“You’re not broken Sakura-chan… you are … you are perfect” He drunkenly offered.

“Naruto… I used to be in love with someone else… he left… he abandoned me, he left me in the middle of the road, all alone, to go do…doesn’t matter, the thing is I haven’t gotten over that. And you can’t wait for me to do… not when there is someone wonderful waiting for you and you’re too stupid to notice. Please just… notice her” She seemed to sober up by explaining. 

“Wait! Are you the asshole who abandoned her in the middle of the road? How the fuck?” Naruto marbled at the improbability of the whole affair. 

“She told you…” it wasn’t a question; it was a statement mostly to himself. 

“Yeah mentioned it back in the day, ya know? Who would’ve thought were the prickhole? that’s what we used to call you back in college by the way”

“Did she say why?” Sasuke asked, wondering how much Naruto already knew about his past.

“No, but I can imagine” Naruto said, remembering first the time he met Sasuke, handcuffed to his hospital bed, police officer standing watch at the door, bloody bandages covering the remnant stump where his left arm had been. 

Sasuke was the very first pro bono case, Naruto’s godfather made him take right after graduating law school. According to Jiraiya, he was just a kid, and he showed a lot of promise. apparently, he was some kind of genius who had just made all the wrong decisions in his life.

“He reminds me of you” His godfather had said. “A kid without a family, he’s got the same look on his face you had when I got you. Makes me think what would’ve happened if you’d stayed all by yourself”

Naruto made a commitment to his godfather, and to himself then, to help get this guy out of whatever mess he’d gotten himself into. Starting with the law, Sasuke was wanted for being associated with a motorcycle gang suspected of dealing guns in the black market, between other more gruesome things speculated. He was caught fleeing the scene of suspected arson, a police cruiser had rear-ended him on the road, casing the motorcycle Sasuke was riding to slid under an 18-wheeler. He was extremely lucky to be alive; he was told by the doctors. 

“You need to tell me everything so that I can help you, ya know” Naruto had said, taking a seat next to the black-haired guy’s hospital bed.

“I don’t need some kid attorney to represent me” Sasuke responded with disdain.

“grrrr…. You really do get on my nerves ya know? And we’re the same age asshole” Naruto responded; he’d memorized Sasuke’s file a soon as he got it. But he was going to need more than his background to help him. “I think we can get you out of this easily, no matter what you did, that police officer shouldn’t have rear-ended you like that, we can get all of this thrown away claiming police brutality, I mean you lost your damned arm…”

“I don’t want your goddamned help!” Sasuke lashed out at him. 

“It doesn’t matter if you do, you have it, deal with it” Naruto said, standing up from where he was seated and taking one last look at the 22-year-old man in bed, before leaving him.

There was something about him that made Naruto not want to give up on him. His godfather had been right, he reminded him of himself, but a different version, a version of himself who had just given up hope things will get better. He couldn’t handle that. 

He was there throughout Sasuke’s entire recovery. Everyday seated by his bed, talking about anything, where Sasuke mostly stayed quiet, but more present than any attorney would have ever been for a client. He paid all of his medical bills and years forward of rehabilitation therapy. And when Sasuke questioned him about it, finally deigning himself to offer a word to the blond attorney, he simply said “Have a lot of money, inheritance ya know? Don’t know what to do with it” and shrug him off. 

It sounded supercilious, as if bragging about how much money he had, but Sasuke understood the meaning behind the words, inheritance… He was alone too. He later learned that Naruto had lost his parents at a young age. Going up and down the foster care system until his godparent was able to get custody. Even then he was nothing but trouble, until he reformed himself. Stipulations left by his late parents mentioned he needed a college degree to be able to get access to his inheritance. 

“At first it was all for the money, ya know?” Naruto told him sadly. “But then I started to make friends, real friends who were smart and made me want to be better for them too” 

“I don’t have any friends” Sasuke answered. He had people he used for his means. And while Orochimaru claimed, everyone who entered the Brotherhood, as he called the gang, was like family, he never gave a damn about any of them. He didn’t have anyone he wanted to be better for, not anymore. 

“Well you do now.” The blond one gave him a smile that for some strange reason made him want to smile too. “Now how about you tell your friend why you joined a gang?”

“Asshole” Sasuke exhaled, irritated at how stupid that line was. He fisted he bedspread of the cheap motel he was currently living in with his sole remaining hand and began “I was 8 when my parents passed away, leaving my brother to raise me, he was only a few years older, but we did good for some time, then he left me too, just out and left, didn’t even get a reason or goodbye, just one day… he was gone, I had to keep that a secret if I didn’t want to be put in the system and keep my parents home. After I graduated from high school, I found that he died. Orochimaru came to me then, said that Itachi had joined the Brotherhood and was killed by a rival gang. He offered me a chance to get revenge. I took it. My brother was a good man, he didn’t deserve to die, I didn’t understand why he’d even joined the Brotherhood in the first place, I guess I joined too to figure that one out” 

“Is that what you want, to get revenge? No matter what happens to you?” Naruto asked him. 

“I don’t even know what I want, I don’t have anything else to do” Sasuke responded. 

“I can help you figure out what happened to your brother Sasuke, and get justice, not revenge but justice, you don’t have to throw your life away for that” He offered. 

….

“Does Karin know that?” Naruto wondered about Sasuke’s wife, with both girls working at the office, and how dramatic Karin tended to be, drama was bound to ensue. 

Sasuke shook his head no. “I hadn’t seen Sakura until you brought her to interview, and I never told Karin” 

“Should we keep it that way?” 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t matter either way” Leaving a crying Sakura in the middle of a dark empty road had been one of the biggest regrets of his life. It was a terrible thing to do to a girl, but he needed to be terrible, otherwise she wouldn’t have let go. And with Karin, he didn’t currently feel like opening up about his past to her, besides she was keeping secrets of her own. 

“Well she works with us now; we don’t need that kind of drama around the office” Naruto said. “Just… try to be nice to Sakura, or at least your normally aloof self, she’s a good person, and a good asset for the company, she doesn’t need you mistreating her like that, I care about her”

“I’m a professional, if you’re suggesting I can’t keep it that way…” 

Naruto interrupted him. “You know very damned well what I mean asshole” 

And he did, he didn’t exactly keep it professional when he called her a whore. He still had the feeling he needed to make amends for that. He didn’t know how or why, but he would try, it was the least Sakura deserved of him, and he knew, but he simply told his friend “Yeah” and went back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_You shouldn't listen to your selfish heart. It doesn't have a brain. Besides keeping you alive, it's existence is in vain. - Unknown_

“We need to stop this…” Karin muttered, separating herself from the kiss of the white-haired man, and pushing him away so hard that his back hit the passenger side window of her little convertible. 

“Jeez, you didn’t have to push me so hard just for that…” Suigetsu told her, rubbing his back from where he hit the door handle. “You said Sasuke wasn’t going to be home ‘till late, you wanna go back to your place?” 

“NO! I mean, we have to stop this whole thing we are doing…” She told him. She turned on the ignition and drove away from the dark, secluded parking lot they had been at.

The look Sasuke gave her that morning, was on her thoughts all day. It reminded her why she’d fallen in love with him in the first place, it had been so long since he looked at her warmly. She wanted to regain those feelings, she had to. 

“Man... is it because of Sasuke again?” He asked, resting his head against the window and watching the streets go by as she sped up. They’d had an on and off thing for years, but t wasn’t until a few months ago that their relationship turned physical. He knew they would go back to it eventually, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt every time she ended it. 

“I just don’t want to do this anymore, okay?!” Karin answered, exasperated with his antics already. 

“You think with all those ‘late nights at work’ and those he doesn’t even go back to your apartment, that he isn’t getting some too?” Suigetsu asked her with a smirk on his face.

She turned to look at him and exhaled slowly. “You and I both know Sasuke would never do that” _Which makes things so much worse_ , she thought.

“Ha, if you actually believed that, you wouldn’t be scaring away all the girls that approach him”

“I trust him, it’s other women I don’t trust… Sasuke is more traditional, for him marriage is forever, when we first got married, he… just forget it” She didn’t feel like explaining herself to him, he’d never understand anyway. 

“Come on, be real! You keep on waiting that one day, he’ll wake up and realize you were there all along and fall in love with you? How long have you been married already? 4 years? If it hasn’t happened yet-“

She didn’t let him finish. She hit him hard on the shoulder, without even taking her eyes off the road. “Just shut up, that’s not it” Karin said, but it was the truth, so much so, it hurt to hear it from someone, especially Suigetsu with his mocking tone. 

They drove in silence for a few more moments, both of them deep in their own thoughts, until they reached Suigetsu’s loft. “We’re here, get down”

“Karin…” Suigetsu said without moving to get out, “you know, you don’t have to try so hard with me, it doesn’t matter that you hit me every chance you get, or how mean or bitchy you get, I actually… I already love you, just the way you are” 

“You’re such an idiot” The redhead whispered and moved to open her own door and get out of from the car. Because maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so terrible to have one more moment of weakness. 

♦

“Yeah, thank you for having me, I’ll be heading out now” Sasuke said to Hinata, after finishing the last bottle of beer Naruto had handed him. “I’ll see you tomorrow” He said to the blond and gave Sakura a small nod of acknowledgment. 

“Sure thing, Teme” replied Naruto, taking another swing of his own beer and returning to his conversation with his wife and Sakura. 

Their other guests had left hours before, when the family diner turned into a drinking night, on account of a pregnant Temari and a responsible Shikamaru. 

Sakura waited until Sasuke walked out the door before announcing, “Actually, I should head out too, it was so nice to see you two again,” she stood up from her chair and moved to hug both Hinata and Naruto from behind their seats. “Give a kiss to mini-Naruto for me, okay?” 

“Sure” She was told by Hinata. “We really need to see each other more often. I hope you can come back next week to diner too”

“Of course, Hinata! I’ll be here” Sakura grabbed her small purse in a hurry and headed out the door in search of Sasuke. 

By her observations, he had consumed approximately 10 beers and a couple of shots of sake Naruto handed him, which put him well over the limits of intoxication. If there was one thing Sakura did not tolerate, was drunk driving. She found him fumbling with the keys of his car trying to enter 

She grabbed him by the arm from behind and started to pull back.

“No, no, no, you shouldn’t be driving like that, you had way too much to drink” She told him.

“I would call a cab… but my phone’s dead” he told her, slurring his words and shoving his phone on her face as evidence. “Besides, I’m not leaving my car here” He knew Naruto had a tendency to play pranks on him, immature as he was, god knows what he’d do to his precious car. 

“I can call you a ride” She offered and pulled out her phone to request it. 

“I’m NOT leaving my car here” he rebuked, ripping her phone from her hands with an impossible speed, considering he had trouble with his car keys before, and put it on his back pocket.

“god you really are stubborn! Give me the keys, I’ll drive you home” Sakura told him, while taking the keys from his hand in the same manner he had taken her phone before.

“Whatever” he muttered and moved to enter the passenger side. 

Sakura unlocked his car and entered into the driver seat, adjusting the seat until she was able to reach the pedals, he was so much taller than her it took her a while.

“Hn” The sight of her scooting the seat for a while was amusing for him. “It’s a sports car, can you handle it?” he asked her in teasing, flashing her a smirk that made her skin tingle. 

“Pff, of course I can!” She answered, turning on the car and rapidly shifting into reverse and then forward doing a burnout before accelerating off, trying to show off. 

“Ha ha” Sasuke laughed quietly. “It’s still so easy to get a rise out of you” he told her. 

“Shut up” She whispered, blushing. It had been such a long time since she heard Sasuke’s laugh it gave her goosebumps, just like before.

“Didn’t you drink too?” He asked her. He remembered her walking into Naruto’s, holding a bottle of wine.

“Nope, I just brought the wine bottle as a gesture, I only took a sip” Sakura replied.

“How did you know I’d be there?” Sasuke asked her, looking over at her so intently that Sakura found it hard to focus on the road. 

“Be where?” She asked him confused.

“The ointment, you had it with you already” he explained. 

It was a good question, Sakura spent most of the day mulling over the situation. She didn’t get to see neither Naruto or Sasuke in the office, but the texts she received earlier from Naruto did not indicate that he knew what had happened, they weren’t in college anymore, they were adults working together, she wondered if he’d be upset at her for acting like an immature, hotheaded teenager. Getting into a fight with a superior, 3 days after being hired didn’t really speak for her professionalism. After thinking it over for hours, she decided she should be the one to apologize to Sasuke, even if he was absolutely rude and petty. She liked the firm, and she wanted to continue working there. 

But she didn’t feel like voicing her thoughts in that particular moment to a drunken Sasuke, so instead of responding, she asked, “So… where do you live?”

“You’ve been driving for a while and you don’t know where I live?” He asked in a mock offended tone. “What? were you just driving around in circles? Just head downtown” He instructed, still slurring his word, but accurately guiding her turns until they reached his apartment building.

“I’m sorry…” he said, eyes closed and head resting on the cool window.

“Sorry, for what?” She asked him.

“For calling you a bad word…”

“Listen I haven't forgiven you, but I told you we are fine –“ she began to speak but he continued as if she hadn’t heard her at all.

“-and for trying to get you off the case… and for thinking you’d hook up with the idiot… and for leaving back then”

“Sasuke, you don’t have to…” it had been such a long time, it didn’t feel receiving an apology for that, not in his drunken state. 

“And for making you drive me…” He seemed to be more drunk than she initially suspected.

“Stop apologizing already jeez…” she moved to get down from his car and went to over to his side. She offered his car keys back, holding them to his face, and said “My phone please?” which he handed over without complaint. 

“Wait… your car… how are you getting back now?” He had not even considered how she was getting home until that point, but imagining Sakura walking back home at night, seemed to sober him up a bit. 

“It’s okay, I already called me a ride, besides it was so fun driving your car!” she explained, because compared to driving her old compact, Sasuke’s sports car was a blast. She showed him the app which showed her ride almost there. “It shouldn’t be much longer, you okay getting in?” 

“Ah…” He answered in confirmation.

“Okay… see you later Sasuke” she said gentle smile on her face.

“Kun”

“Sorry, what?” She asked. She wondered how he had made it this far as an attorney, a profession in which properly communicating ones ideas was crucial, with his terrible communication skills. 

“Call me Sasuke-kun” He demanded.

She busted out laughing. He had a blush on his face which he knew off, so he tried to hide it by looking the other way. He really had a nerve asking her to call him that, but she did have to admit, he looked adorable pouting like that. “Okay, Okay, see you later Sasuke-kun” she added a little chirp when saying his name. That made him smile a little. 

“Ah” He said, a gentle smile still on his lips, he took a step closer to Sakura, and poked her forehead with his fingers, as he used to do all those years ago. 

Sakura had never known what the gesture meant, but it was a side of Sasuke he only ever showed to her, it always made her feel so special. But now? Ten years after, she figured it only meant Sasuke was drunk and reminiscent.

He was still looking at her, and she was still looking at him. Both of them completely lost in each other’s eyes, they didn’t notice that aside from Sakura’s ride, a different car had arrived and parked right behind Sasuke’s car.

Karin sat in her car watching, frozen for a moment after witnessing the whole interaction, it would seem completely innocent if it wasn’t for Sasuke being an incredible private and cold person. _Suigetsu was right_ … she thought. The pink-haired girl had only started working with them this week, but she had a feeling they had known each other much longer. She didn’t like that one bit. Sasuke was still her husband. 

_I’m such a hypocrite_ … she thought when she felt tears running down her cheeks. It wasn’t like she wasn’t doing the same. _But it’s different… I love him… I loved him for as long as I’ve known him. And this morning…_

It wasn’t like there was a definitive moment in which Sasuke started to pull away from her. He was always distant. She always figured that was just the way he was, Orochimaru had once told her, to not take it personally, that Sasuke was asexual, although he never admitted it himself. Years of marriage solidified that belief, never paying attention to the series of women who practically offered themselves to him, never caught him stealing a look from attractive people passing by, the way she sometimes caught Suigetsu doing. His face looking at her naked or in cute lingerie, was never different from him looking at her dressed and in public. 

It should be said that Karin and Sasuke had shared moments of warmth in the years of marriage, of course. Karin was a kind person, if a little over the top at times. It’s impossible to live with someone who care for you, for years, without starting to care for them too. He’d tried to make it work.

The first night they slept together was the day they’d gotten married. She didn’t like thinking about her “wedding”, if she could call going to the courthouse, and signing paperwork, while Naruto looked over their shoulders disapprovingly, a wedding. After it was done, and once they were alone in the small apartment Sasuke lived in back then, she approached him in bed and said, “You know, we have to consummate the marriage to make it official Sasuke” As she lowered the strap of her tank top, and slowly placed herself on top of him, she closed the distance between then tentatively, to kiss him which he allowed and reciprocated. 

She undressed herself and him as fast as she could, her ultimate fantasy finally becoming a reality. The act was fast, with Sasuke mostly keeping his sole hand at her hip while she did the work. It was pleasurable for her, being that she finally had the man she’d been fantasizing off for years, and he came, which she took as a good sign. 

Karin had hoped, that if she kept him satisfied in bed, maybe he would start developing feelings after. So, she tried and learned, and bought expensive lingerie, between other things. But that’s not the way things ever work. After that, sex was mostly reserved for special occasions, and anniversaries, always initiated by her. 

In a moment of weakness, and during one of Sasuke’s work trips, she found herself with Suigetsu in bed. The experience was so different, with his cold hands all over her body, his need to kiss and touch every inch of her body, him actively taking her, and whispering words of adoration in her ear while they made love. He took every opportunity he had to be with her. Stealing whatever little touches and kisses he could.

She didn’t know, Suigetsu believed the same thing she did. _Maybe someday she’ll come to love me_. She was to him, what Sasuke was for her. This unattainable woman, just at the tip of his grasp but far enough emotionally to keep him constantly reaching for her just as she did for Sasuke. 

_I don’t understand_ …. She thought.

She had stayed in her car even after the girl with the pink hair left in a car and Sasuke entered the building. She pulled out her phone and found the number she was looking for to send out a text message that read: I need help, I think Sasuke is straying. 

She debated for quite some time whether or not to hit send. He always did know what to do when it came to Sasuke, his need to keep him was perhaps even bigger than hers. Still she could get in deep trouble if he figured out what she’d been doing with Suigetsu, and who knows what he might end up doing to Sasuke.

Acting on an impulse she hit send, and relaxed when she didn’t immediately get a response. 

She walked into her apartment, to find Sasuke already passed out on the couch in the living room, still dressed and with shoes on. She touched his face affectionally, careful not to hurt his injured cheek. 

She wondered if the new girl had something to do with his black eye, maybe that’s just something Sasuke’s into. _S &M? Nah that's ridiculous...he wouldn't. _She took off his shoes and brought a blanket to cover him without waking him. 

She then went to bed and started to draft another text message to him. _I just freaked out, everything is fine, I just have to work harder and keep that bitch away.._ She thought.But before she even finished typing, she received a response from the number.

I’ll take care of it. 

* * *

Thank you so much if you are still reading this, and sorry for the delay. I hope y’all are staying safe and healthy. Don’t forget to leave a comment with your thoughts. 


	7. Chapter 7

“So, where are we going?” She whispered on his ear, getting on the back of his Harley, holding her ball gown up her thighs, arms wrapped around his middle, before she pressed a mischievous kiss on his cheek. 

“Party’s over, I’m going home” He responded, with a hint of seriousness in his tone she hadn’t heard in quite some time. 

“I’m coming with!” she chirped, then continued on a mocked seductive voice, “you know what they say about graduation” 

He scoffed at her implication, “We’ve already had sex before, Sakura” He explained, trying to rid himself of any feelings she was bringing up in him, to get out of going home with her, to remember his plans. Knowing if he waited longer, she’d end up changing his mind and making him stay. That just wouldn’t do. 

“Yes, but it’s expected! we might have lost our virginities a loooong long time ago” She explained between drunken giggles, taking another sip of the small flask of alcohol they sneaked into their graduation party. “Still, expected it is, and we shall not disappoint! Come on, my parents are not expecting me tonight” 

“Fine, let’s go” He relented. He would have to do this the hard way. 

She didn’t even question him when he took roads that lead nowhere near his home or hers, assuming, since it was a special night, they were heading to a hotel or something. But when he pulled over the side of the empty highway, and held her hand into his shaky one, she finally wondered, “Sasuke-kun… what’s going on?” 

“I’m leaving” He said sternly. 

“Where… why?” She asked, shivering when the cold wind caressed her bare shoulders. 

He took off the blazer she had forced him to wear to the party over his jeans and t-shirt, since he’d refused to wear a tux, and wrapped it around her, taking one last selfish moment to kiss her forehead, before getting back on his bike and revving it up to speed away.

“Sasuke-kun wait! please don’t leave…” She screamed behind him. Watching as the lights of his motorcycle faded in the distance, her tears felt cold against her face, clouding her vision from the last glance he gave to her. To the beautiful girl, in a bright shinny gown, whose heart he’d just broken.

She felt lost, scared, and alone in the highway that promised nothing more than a long way home, with no one to come back to her. She didn’t know how much time it passed before she started making her way back, nor did she know how long she walked before she reached the corner of their street, where Sasuke’s now abandoned house stood, dark and imposing as the boy himself. 

It was then, as she looked into the former Uchiha household that her sadness turned to anger. The numbness that masked the pain she felt from her bleeding blisters, started to fade away. She took off her heels in anger and threw them at the front facing window of his house. 

The sound of shattering glass was so loud, it echoed in her ears even as she woke up from her vivid nightmare. She almost thought someone had broken into her apartment as the sound felt so real, the dream so convincing she actually felt as if she was walked all those hours to reach her home. 

Her ability to remember details and facts always surprised other people. Sakura always had a knack for memorizing. But this didn’t feel like remembering, this dream felt as if she was reliving one of the most traumatic events of her life, she thought it must be some kind of karmic punishment. 

She was fully awake then, much too early for her liking on that Saturday morning, considering the sun wasn’t even up by then, still she was unable, as much a she tried, to go back to sleep, she thought she might as well take advantage of the early start, thinking of the mountain of documents she had procrastinated in completing during the week, on account of all the drama she had to deal with her new employer.

She also remembered she had pending work in the case Naruto had assigned her to. After her glorious day at court, she received a ridiculous settlement offer for her client, so pathetic it must’ve definably be a delay tactic by prosecutors office, she denied it without consulting either Sasuke or the defendant, still she had to draft a counter proposal, which she had also postponed. 

So, she decided to take a run before that, to get rid of the jitters that had her practically bouncing up and down. She put on her sneakers and took off as fast as she could, trying to leave her anxieties behind with every step. She continued until she felt breathless, and her lungs ached in the wake of that cold morning, she noticed was closer to the building where the firm was located than to her apartment, by that point she decided it made no sense to go back, if the documents she needed were only a few miles away. 

She was covered in sweat by the time she reached the office building, her pink tresses sticking uncomfortably to her neck, she had really pushed herself this time, her legs felt unpleasantly numb, lungs practically burning, she wondered how unprofessional it would be if someone were to see her like that.

Ino had explained to her that the office was mostly empty during the weekends, with the exception of the whichever assistant was scheduled to keep watch. So, she pushed the thought of her disheveled appearance out of her mind, it’s still so early and I’ll definitely just be in and out in a flash, she thought. 

The offices were open, but every light was off, and no one was at the front desk, since the clocks were barely hitting 6:30am she paid no mind to it. Turning all the lights on as she stepped in, she made a mental note to bring in some flowers and plants to brighten her office up a little, the minimalistic style was much too sterile for her liking. 

She threw herself into her pending work, typing almost furiously a much more decent amount for the settlement of her proposal, being a doctor herself, she knew reputation was very important for a surgeon, so she factored in a public apology from the hospital board to Dr. Senju. She was in the zone, although having to wear business attire and heels every day instead of comfortable shoes and scrubs was annoying, she couldn’t deny the fact that negotiations made being an attorney almost as exciting as performing surgery. 

Her flow was interrupted by the sudden appearance of red hair behind her laptop, one hand at her hip, the other one holding her expensive purse, Karin stood right in front of her desk, “What are YOU doing here?” she asked. The way she enunciated YOU brought only one word to Sakura’s head. Vicious. 

“Sorry Uchiha-san” Sakura said. “I just had some work to do, I didn’t think anyone was in, I didn’t mean to scare you”

“You don’t scare me” Karin replied, although pleased at how Sakura addressed her by her husband’s last name, she couldn’t help when her insecurities towards the pinkette bubbled up inside of her. 

It was Karin’s turn to man the office, and although she usually didn’t, she decided to show up that weekend. She woke up before Sasuke did, her actions keeping her up during the night. She couldn’t bear to look at him, knowing that without an actual reason, she had rat him out and without having anywhere else to go at that time, she showed up at the office on whim. She didn’t expect to see Sakura already at the office, typing away with self-satisfied smile on her face.

“Ah… that’s not what I meant…” Sakura said, a drop of sweat rolling down her forehead. 

“Whatever just turn off the lights before you leave” Karin answered before she continued, rolling her eyes. 

“Okay, no worries, say hi to Sasuke for me” Sakura told her.

That riled her up. That seemingly innocent comment hit her like a slap to the face, she knew what she was doing, Karin was sure. She was going to destroy everything she had work to build with Sasuke Did she even know what she was doing to her and her husband? She pursed her lips and turned to walked away in anger, the clacking of her heels loud in the empty space.

It occurred to Karin then, that she hadn’t had the opportunity to give Sakura the keys to the office. Of course, for security, the entrance to the practice was controlled by card access with their badges. But if the doors were to be locked from the outside… well. 

She only hoped that would send Sakura the message, I know what you’re doing, stay away from my husband or I’ll make your life a living hell. She locked the front glass gate that stood between the lobby and the elevator, where the badge reader was located. Of course, she could still take the back stairs and get out of the building, but with it being a weekend the lights of the staircase would be off, lite only by the red glow of the emergency exit signs. The thought of a scared Pinkette, running down 20 flights of stairs in the dark amused her, reminiscent of the days she worked for Orochimaru. Terrifying people to do one’s bidding was a habit she never quite got rid of. 

Sakura continued her work, trying to get the image of Karin practically storming off on her. Was it something I said? She wondered. Once she completed the official counteroffer, she emailed it to Sasuke, Naruto, and Dr. Senju, along with the original proposal, explaining in the body of the email, how insulting the offer was, and that she had, of course, rejected it a soon as it came her way, listing in detail why it was unacceptable in the first place. She only hoped, Sasuke and Naruto wouldn’t be upset at her taking the initiative, being a newly hired employee of the firm. 

She then immersed herself into the documents that were required of her, as a newly hired attorney, thousands of pages of contracts, and confidentiality agreements, non-compete clauses that she had to read carefully and sign, and date, and initial, over and over again. Sakura continued up to the point that when raising her eyes, she saw lines of letters ingrained into her sight. The sunset disconcerted her, how many hours had she actually spent reading boring contracts if she arrived even before the sun had risen in the first place? This was supposed to be an in and out thing!

She saved her documents and shut down her computer, finally making her way home from her long and unexpected work hours. She dreaded the fact that she would have to walk back all the way to her apartment, deciding instead to call for a ride. She patted her body in search for her phone, freaking out for a millisecond before she remembered where it was, at home in the purse she failed to grab before going for a run. She sighed at her own forgetfulness, how she could memorize complete volumes of law and medical books but forget to do simple things like bringing her phone with her and locking doors was beyond her. 

Turning off the lights, Sakura walked over to the elevator and tried to push open the glass panel doors that separated it from the lobby. It wouldn’t bulge. What’s going on?! 

She walked over to the emergency exit to the stairs, resenting the additional physical activity on her already exhausted body. She tried to push the door open, and again it didn’t move. What the actual FUCK! Emergency exits should never be bloqued!! She thought. What am I going to do? Great day to forget you phone Sakura. 

X

Sasuke woke up to a killer hangover, lips parched painfully, eyes refusing to adjust to the sunlight, his usual migraine amplified to the thousandth. He stood up from the living room couch where he had passed out the night before, his neck was sore from having slept in a weird position, as nice as the black leather couch was, an expensive purchase made by Karin, it didn’t actually made a comfortable seat, let alone makeshift bed. 

He marched to the kitchen, dragging his bare feet on the cherrywood floors, and drank as much water as he could stomach to soothe his hangover thirst. The apartment seemed eerily quiet. Although the flat was large enough for both of them to do their respective activities without interrupting the other’s, he always managed to catch some kind of noise from his wife, be it the tv from her bedroom, or the inessive buzzing from her always incoming text messages and calls, still the apartment was completely silent, which meant she was not home. 

Downing a couple aspirin for his headache and grabbing pajamas and fresh sheets from the linen closet, he went into his home office and laid down on the couch in there, much softer and comfortable than the living room’s, but still not a bed. He thought it was about time he purchased a bed for himself, given they almost never sleep in the same one, even less willing now that he found out about her bedroom activities. He always thought it disrespectful, buying a second bed when his wife expected him on the same room, but he figured it didn’t matter much now. 

He looked up at the ceiling, trying and failing to close his eyes and go back to sleep. He remembered the night before with the kind of accuracy he could expect from how drunk he was. Still, a couple of things stood up, the soft touch of Sakura’s fingers coating his cheek with ointment, the shy look in her eyes as she very unexpectedly apologized, her so very beautiful laugh when he, much to his own sober embarrassment, requested her to call him ‘Sasuke-kun’. 

She made him feel as if the last 10 years hadn’t happened, like no time had passed and they were just two teenagers together. The feeling of a thousand birds in his stomach, brought by thinking of her, prevented him from relaxing and going to sleep like he initially wanted. 

So, he undressed again, putting on a pair of jeans and t-shirt and made plans for his day, go out and get something to eat, call his trainer and get some much needed time at the gym, and then if he had the energy for it, get some work done. He grabbed his training bag and headed out from the apartment. The sun at its highest point indicated that he had sleep past noon, despite of how tired he actually felt. 

By the time he was done training, martial arts being the only thing that ever truly relaxed him, he sat in the parking smoking a cigarette, the clock marking already 7 pm, and for the first time in the day looked over at his phone. Lot’s text messages from Naruto, as he expected, mostly containing things like pictures from his baby boy doing something cute, an email from Sakura titled settlement offer and counteroffer and missed call from the office.

She must have some problem with the proposal and finally decided to get help… he thought. It wouldn’t hurt to go into the office now and catch up with the case. 

He didn’t like to be out of the loop, especially considering how public this case already was. He drove to the building, expecting to find it dark and empty as it usually was during the weekends. 

He nodded in greeting to the only security guard on site and made his way toward the firm. Walking out of the elevator and opening the locked glass gate, he noted how the only light on was coming from his own office, he didn’t give it much thought before he went over and encountered a sight, he was sure to never forget. 

Sakura was on the floor of his office, dressed in tight leggings and a lose shirt that hung loosely around her chest and revealed her stomach and tiny sports bra. She was bent over, pink locks hanging above her head and reaching the floor, legs straight displaying her backside to him, in a position he vaguely recognized as a yoga pose. 

He almost choked on his own saliva at the sight. He coughed to clear his throat, causing the pinkette to lose balance and drop to the floor startled.

“Sasuke-kun!! I’m so glad you’re here!” She yelled, jumping back to her feet and readjusting her shirt, before she practically threw herself at him, hugging him in excitement, to which he only froze. He could feel the heat spreading to the back of his neck, needless to mention the heat in other areas at the contact. 

“Sa.. sa… Sakura, what are you doing…” He stuttered, unable to gather his thoughts. 

“Sorry, I took a nap and your office is the only one that has a couch, but it was so uncomfortable, I was just stretching now” She answered taking a step back in embarrassment at her own reaction. She was just so relieved to be saved from actually spending the night in. 

Still unclear with that explanation, he asked, “But why are you here?”

“Am… I came over to do some work, but I was locked in… I couldn’t leave… The emergency exit is locked too! Such a hazard by the way!” She offered in return. 

“The front door doesn’t lock from the inside” He asked in confusion, someone else had to lock the door from the outside for her to become trapped in.

“Yeah… Karin was here, she must have locked the door by mistake” Sakura explained, since it had happened to her a couple of times, locking doors by mistake when your head is somewhere else, was something that happened to Sakura all too often, especially on her car. Even so, she couldn’t shake the feeling she had pissed off Karin for some reason, maybe Sasuke told her about how she punched him right in the face a couple of days ago, maybe she was annoyed because she was expecting an apology too. 

Sasuke only sighed in response. He pinched the bridged of his nose in annoyance. Why his wife felt the need the need to do things like this he never knew. 

“And you’re okay?” He asked, bringing the subject back to the matter at hand. “Why didn’t you call anyone?”

“I did! I called the security office, no one answered, it’s terrible by the way if this were a real emergency, someone could’ve gotten hurt, lawsuit waiting to happen!” She responded, causing a confused look from Sasuke. “I called anyone whose phone I have memorized, but no answers, and I forgot my phone at home too”

Sasuke pulled out his phone, remembering the missed call he had from the office earlier. “You called me too?” He asked her. 

“Yeah… I didn’t actually have your cellphone so….” She said, and Sasuke noticed how her face went blue all of the sudden, sweat dropping off her forehead. “I found your card in one of your drawers” Sakura told him, pointing at his desk.

“You went through my desk?” Sasuke asked her, a small smile playing on his face that betrayed the annoyed tone he was trying to portray. She must have not noticed thought, since her cheeks blushed scarlet red as she fiddled with her thumbs and started to explain. 

“Yes… Sorry I was desperate! I didn’t know what else to do! It was the only thing I saw I promise!” 

Sasuke was amused at her embarrassment, he couldn’t look at her with a straight face as she was muttering excuses about how his business card was the first thing she saw when opening the desk drawer, and how she didn’t look into anyone else’s. It made him glad, since while it would’ve made much more sense to look into Yamanaka’s desk for phone numbers, she only thought of him when she needed help, but he didn’t voice those thoughts, instead he asked, “How long have you been here?”

“Since 6am… I didn’t actually notice I was locked in until a few of hours ago thought, I was reading over some materials and got distracted” 

It was so like Sakura to get engrossed in reading and forget about everything else. He couldn’t remember how many times she was late to see him back in the day, because she forgot to get ready while reading some romantic novel she was so engaged in. 

“Let’s go then” He said, noticing how late it was.

“Yeah, yup, sure” She stuttered, walking out by his side, staying quiet to avoid embarrassing herself again. She always did say too much when she was with him. His presence completely intimidating as always. 

Walking out to the parking lot, he looked around trying to find Sakura’s car among the few left in the building. “How did you get here?” He asked her, already informed that she didn’t bring her phone to call herself a ride. 

“Am… I ran” She explained. “I was trying to get some exercise this morning, and I was closer here than to my apartment so…”

“You’ve had quite day” He said, trying to sound as uninterested as he could manage. 

“Yeah, no, it wasn’t so bad… I wasn’t” Sakura began, but was interrupted by the loud growling of her empty stomach. 

Sasuke chuckled quietly at the sound. “You haven’t eaten” He said, again a statement not a question. He pulled her by the arm, taking her hostage to his car. “Let’s go get you something to eat” He insisted when his pull met resistance. 

“I’m fine! I had like 8 cups of coffee” She said. 

“Sakura, you’re a doctor, you know skipping meals isn’t healthy” He reprimanded, speaking as if to a small child. 

Sakura pouted her lips, she didn’t like to be talked down to. Still she relented, walking over to the passenger side of Sasuke’s car, before that last sentence really resonated in her head. “How did you know that?” 

“Know what?” Sasuke asked, already getting inside of his car.

She got inside too, and continued in return, “That… I’m a doctor?” 

“Oh… Naruto told me” He mentioned awkwardly. He didn’t want to tell her that most of his conversations with Naruto, and late-night internet searches of late involved only a certain aggressive Pinkette. “When you got hired, for background proposes” 

And that was the end of that conversation, with Sakura strangely engrossed in her thoughts while Sasuke mostly basked in the comfortable silent they fell in. 

He took her to a fancy restaurant in the middle of downtown, with people mostly dressed in expensive looking dresses and suits. She felt terribly underdressed, with her leggings and lose shirt, that had not too long ago been drenched in sweat. She looked over at Sasuke, who just stood waiting for the maître d to get them to their seats, he was dressed casually in a white v neck shirt and jeans, but he looked stunning, like he someone you would see in the cover of some magazine. 

The maître d and waitress definitely noticed, eyeing him down every chance they got, hearts practically shinning in their eyes, as they were handed the menu, which Sasuke took from her hands and returned it to the waitress without letting her look.

“The house steak and cherry tomato salad for the both of us, then the anmitsu for her” He told the waitress without ever looking at her.

“Yes sir” The waitress said, but not before over at Sakura with disgust on her face. Definitely wondering what I’m doing in the presence of someone as handsome as he. Sakura thought. 

“Don’t you think I might have wanted to order something different?” She told Sasuke in reproach. 

“Do you not like what I ordered…?” He asked, his face completely bank of emotion. He specifically remembered anmitsu being her favorite food, if you could call a bunch of sugar actual food. 

“That’s not what I said… just why are you so… bossy?” 

“Do you not like it that I’m bossy?” He asked in teasing, flashing her a dashing smirk that made her skin feel tingle. “Besides, aren’t you the one who’s always calling me Boss?”

“Well yeah…” She said, confused by Sasuke’s actions. One day he is amicable but professional, the next day he’s all angry and quiet, frankly an asshole, calling her names and accusing her of sleeping with Naruto, and then seems concerned about her, taking her out to eat and teasing her, some may even call it flirty. 

“Have you been diagnosed with bipolar disorder?” Sakura asked suddenly, amazed at her own boldness.

“You’re really annoying you know that?” He told her, “And rude, why would you even ask that” 

“Well… because I’m a doctor, and your displaying symptoms commonly associated with multiple personalities” She explained, admittedly she was rude in asking, still his changes in mood definitely gave her whiplash. 

“No” Sasuke answered seriously, then stop as the waitress brought down their meal, and asked in a much too friendly manner if there was anything else she could bring him, which he turned down without a pause. 

“Eat” He ordered. 

“Thanks…” She muttered taking a bite of a small piece of meat, before she glanced over at Sasuke starting with his salad. 

“Here, let me” She took his plate from in front of him, and started to cut down the steak for him. She didn’t even know why he’d order something he would have a hard time eating without even asking the waitress to bring it already cut. 

“I can do that on my own” He protested but made no move to take the plate back from her. 

“I know” She answered non chillingly. “But I want to help” 

“Hn” was the only sound he made in return as she handed his plate back. 

“So… how did you lose it?” Sakura asked quietly, busying her hands with her salad. 

“Lose what?” Sasuke asked, expecting some snarky comment like ‘your mind’, he was well aware of how he’d treated her on the last few days.

“Your arm… I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I was just curious” She said, waving her hand dismissively, noticing the change in Sasuke’s expression. 

He took a moment to consider if he wanted her know the whole story about his arm. Deciding instead to spear her the gory details of his tainted past, he said, “Motorcycle accident, 8 years ago”

Sakura figured that’s all he wanted to say in the matter, so she didn’t press. They continued eating in silence until they finished their dinner, with Sasuke observing Sakura attentively while she made pleasing faces and sounds at the taste of her desert.

Sasuke requested the check, which was promptly brought by the heart-eyed waitress. Sakura look at him with a smile on her face, sugar did put her in a much better mood, he noticed, and extended her hand to take the bill, Sasuke handed it without saying anything but still handed the waitress his credit card. 

Sakura only shook her head in disapproval, she opened the check, mentally noting how much she owed for her meal, fully intending to pay Sasuke back for it, when she noted the phone number written down by the waitress. Bold she thought, took the piece of paper and placed in her pocket. 

They both got back in the Sasuke’s car and drove away to Sakura’s place. 

“You didn’t have to do that you know” She said, trying to look at the road instead of looking at his handsome face. 

“It’s nothing” He muttered. 

“You didn’t even look at the bill… even after the waitress put so much thought in it” Sakura said in between giggles and placing the check in his hand.

“What?” Sasuke asked in confusion, parking in front of Sakura’s building, taking the paper she was offering and looking at the loopy handwritten phone number. “Bold” He commented. 

“Hahaha that’s what I thought too… You’re as popular as always” Sakura said, hand in her face trying to cover her giggles. 

“I guess you would know” He told her, sporting his trademark smirk. 

“You’re right, maybe I should go back there and give her the link to your fan girl website, wouldn’t want to leave her without the pleasure of your godly image” 

He chuckled at her joke, Sasuke’s laughs where rare and infrequent even when he was younger, and they never failed in giving Sakura goosebumps and butterflies in her stomach. 

“I really like your laugh” She confessed. “It always does things to my stomach, maybe that’s why I’ve never been able to forget about you”

He instinctively reached out for her arm, pulling her in and clashing his lips against hers. Sakura was stunned for a second before she returned his kiss, pressing gently against his lower lip, her mouth slightly open. 

He took advantage to the parting of her lips to begin to kiss her more assertively, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. She reached to grab a handful of inky locks at the nape of Sasuke’s neck and pulled, her kiss almost as aggressive as his. 

It was as if he awoke a hunger that she didn’t know still existed inside of her. She needed to get closer, closer until there was no more space between them. She bit his lower lip playfully, to which Sasuke responded only with a predatory growl. 

He moved down to the crook of her neck, kissing and biting the tender skin, leaving his mark on her, encouraged by the pleasured gasps that escaped her lips. 

“Sakura…” He whispered in her ear before leaving another love bite under it. 

That brought her back to reality. She pushed him as hard as she could after she reprimanded with a strong “NO” and got down from the car, slamming the door loudly and running away to the protection of her apartment.

\------------

Here goes another chapter after waiting such a long time. I hope someone's still reading. Please don't forget to leave your thoughts in a comment. Please let me know of any grammatical errors since I posted this in a hurry. 

I also wanted to say, my story's Karin is not a bad person, it's just character growth! possibly. 

Thank you again for reading. Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you are reading this. It really means a lot.


End file.
